


Daddy's Birhday

by RaylouiseB



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby Dean, Birthday, Cake, Daddy Sam, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Castiel, Pie, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to surprise his Daddy on his birthday, so he gets his Papa help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Birhday

**Author's Note:**

> hi all,   
> thanks to my fellow co worker in our little book shop I have become a supernatural fan, I tell her every day that it is her fault that I'm loving it and that I cant wait for season 12 yay :-), she would be mad at me for putting Sam and Cas together but I don't care its cute.

Daddy’s Birthday

“Papa..papa is it ready yet” Dean bounced in his high-chair.

Castiel rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that morning, he had lost count at how many times the boy had asked him that. “Not yet baby, few more minutes then you can do your part” 

Pouting Dean folded him arms in a huff, “But…But Papa, Daddy’ll be up soon and..and I want to surprise him”   
“I know my bumblebee, but you have to be patient, you’ve been Papa’s greatest little helper this morning, your Daddy’s going to love your surprise”  
Dean smiled at Castiel’s praise, he had been helping his Papa today, because today was one of his most favourite most important day. Today was Sam’s Birthday his Daddy’s birthday and Dean wanted to celebrate it by surprising him with a party with him and Papa.   
When Castiel was putting him to bed the night before, Dean asked if his Papa would help him with his idea.

The next morning Dean woke up excited to start make his Daddy’s day awesome. 

When Castiel came in to get him ready for the day, Dean was already bouncing on his bed.   
“Dean get down from your bed, your Daddy won’t be happy if you hurt yourself.” Castiel say sternly while grabbing Dean’s clean cloths and pull up for the day.   
“Sorry Papa, I’m just excited can..can we make Daddy a card and Cake!...we need a cake Papa, Daddy loves cake.”   
Castiel laughs as he tries to strip his hyper little boy of his pyjamas, “Are you sure its Daddy that loves cake and not his favourite baby boy” laying a giggly Dean down on the rug, Castiel pulls off his boys wet pull up and starts to clean him up.  
“No Papa I love pie..ohhh can we make a pie papa please!!!”   
Letting out a load sigh Castiel bends down pressing his lips into Dean stomach blowing raspberry’s into his skin. Dean squealed at his Papa making his tummy tingle.   
“Dean Winchester, you are lucky your so cute” Castiel says sitting up again, grabbing the blue t-shirt he pulls it over his boy’s head.  
“Luck has nothing to do with it papa, I am cute” Dean grinned at he cheeky when his head pops through the neck hole.   
Castiel scoffed at his boys sassiness, Dean might be his baby boy most the time but he still had adult Deans moxie. Clicking his tongue Castiel couldn’t think of a come back to that much it his annoyances.  
“Okay bold boy, shall we have breakfast first and while I bake the cake you can make your Daddy’s card”   
“What about the pie Papa” Dean pouted.  
“Aww that’s the thing, your Papa is so clever he made his little bumblebee his favourite pie last night so we have more time to make cards and cake” Castiel grinned as he placed Dean on his hip.  
“Your Awesome Papa...is it cherry?” Dean said seriously with a smile.   
“Of course, I’m hurt that you think your Papa wouldn’t remember his baby’s favourite pie.” Castiel said pretending to be shocked.  
“Just checking” Dean said kissing Castiel’s check.   
Shaking his head Castiel kissed his boy back before heading out to the kitchen.

Having a quick breakfast of toast and milk and a cup of coffee for Castiel. The Team Papa and Dean got everything ready to make Sam’s card and cake. While Castiel was mixing carrot cake mix in a bowl. Dean got to work on his Daddy’s card from his high-chair. Castiel had bout him over a large green peace of paper and his crayons and colour pencils.   
Dean worked hard on his card and he was very proud of his work. Folding the paper in half he drew a picture of stick people that was himself with his Daddy who was taller then the other two and had long orange hair (he didn't have a brown crayon) and Papa with yellow wings (because that was the colour he thought they might be) all holding hand on the front with harts and stars. Opening the inside he all he had wrote was “to daddy”  
“Papa?”  
“Yes Dean,” Castiel said popping the mix in the oven.   
“What should I put inside Daddy’s card?”  
Castiel came over to look at the card, smiling when he sees dean had given him yellow?...wings.   
“You can put what ever you want baby,” he said running his fingers through Deans short brown hair.  
“I don’t know what to say” Dean frowned.   
“Well you love Daddy don’t you, what else do you like about Daddy?”  
Dean thought for a moment, he did love his daddy he is the best in the world same as Papa, “Daddy gives good hugs.” he said looking unsure.  
“Daddy gives the best hugs, what else?” Castiel just smiled trying to encourage his boy.  
“Daddy makes me smile when I’m feeling sad and….and Daddy plays with me and he makes me feel….happy!”  
Castiel beamed at his boy. “Well I think you know what to write to your Daddy sweetheart.”  
looking delighted with himself, Dean wrote down everything he said. “And I put at the end that me and papa love you lots and lots Right Papa”   
“You don’t have to put me in honey, its your card”   
“No….you love Daddy too, so you have to be in it, coz you love Daddy” Dean said as a fact.   
“Yes I love Daddy lots, but I love my little bumblebee lots too” Castiel said kissing Dean in the neck.   
“Stop Papa,” Dean squealed.

Once the cake was baked and cooling, Castiel worked on the vanilla icing while Dean waited in his high-chair.   
“Now Papa...is it ready?” Dean sighed.  
“Yes Dean, it is now ready thank you for waiting patiently” Castiel said sarcastic. Placing the ready iced carrot cake on the dinning table with bowls of different sweets, Castiel moved to take Dean out of his high chair and onto his lap. “Okay baby, you can decorate the top with what ever you want, and when you done we’ll go get Daddy for his surprise,” Castiel said moving the bowls closer to Dean, a lot of the sweets were mostly m+ms and jelly babies because that was all they had, but it would do to entertain Dean.

It didn’t take Dean long to decorate the cake, manly because Dean kept sneaking the jelly babies into his moth instead of the cake. When Dean eat his ninth Castiel decided the cake was finished taking the bowls away. 

“Lets go get Daddy then baby” Castiel said holding his hand out to Dean.   
Grabbing his card Dean takes hold of his Papa’s hand. Walking back through the hallway the stopped in front of the master bedroom. Slowly opening the door Castiel brings Dean up to the fake sleeping Sam.   
Unknown to Dean, Castiel had told Sam about Dean’s idea last night and had told Sam to say in bed and pretend to be asleep. Much as Castiel loved his boys idea he thought it best to tell Sam just encase their boy had woke Sam and Sam reacted with his fist and not a smile which would have just ended up with tears, even though Sam and Dean didn’t hunt any more they still slept ready for what ever was coming after them.   
Creeping up the bed Dean jumped on top of Sam making the man open his eyes in surprise.   
“Happy Birthday Daddy...look..look I made you card” Dean grinned pushing the paper into Sam’s face.   
Sam had to push himself up to be able to see what was been placed in front of him. “Oh wow De, this card is awesome I love how I have orange hair.” Sam chuckled at his card he could tell Dean did try, whether he was big or little Dean wasn’t the best at drawing.  
“Sorry Daddy I didn’t have a brown crayon” Dean pouted thinking his Daddy didn’t like it.  
“Don’t be silly I think I would look good with orange hair, what do you think Papa?” Sam asked looking up at Castiel.  
“Oh Daddy would look very handsome with orange hair, sexy even” Castiel smirked at Sam who just glares at him.  
“I see you drew Papa’s wing right they look just like that” Sam scowled, making Castiel glare at him not amused, because Sam knew very well that Castiel’s wing were black and that Castiel was very proud of them.  
Sam laughed loudly seeing Castiel’s face knowing he was going to pay for it later.  
“Daddy we made you cake..come on, come see” Dean pulled on one of Sam’s arms.   
“Okay little man I’m coming” getting out of the bed Sam let Dean pull him down the hall to the kitchen. Walking in Sam sees his boys handy work. The cake looked good even with all the sweets on top.   
“That is the best cake I have ever seen” Sam pulled Dean and Castiel into one big bear hug, “You to are the best, love you guys”   
“Love you to Daddy” Dean said into Sam’s shoulder still being squished by his Daddy’s hug. “Can we eat cake now?”   
“Not right now baby, its still early” Castiel said picking up the cake to put it in the fridge,   
“Ohh Papa, I wanted cake” Dean frond at he’s Papa, it wasn’t far.   
“You can have a small peace of pie now, and after we give Daddy his present, played a game and! you’ve had you nap, you can have cake” Castiel said.   
Dean wasn’t impressed, but he knew better then to fight Papa, if he did he wouldn't get anything. Papa was the boss what he said goes, even Daddy did as he was told which Dean fold hilarious to watch.   
“Okay Papa, what present did Daddy get?” Dean asked as Sam lifts him into his high-chair.  
“I’ll get you pie first and then you’ll see” Castiel smiled to his boy glad Dean didn’t fight him.   
Placing a small plate of cherry pie in front of Dean, Castiel went into the living room to pick up a wrapped box.   
Sam looked at the box being put in his lap. “Cassy you didn’t have to get me anything”   
“I didn’t, you’ll get my present later” he winked, “This is from your little boy”   
Dean looked up from his pie with his plastic fork in his mouth, when did he get Daddy a present?  
“Dean got you this a while back and asked me to hold onto it,” Castiel said shaking his head laughing at how shocked Dean looked.  
Opening the paper Sam looked gob smacked when he pulls a shine new laptop from the box. “Deany, when did you get this,”   
Shrugging his shoulders Dean looks to Castiel. “You got it when you were big Dean” Oh well no wonder he couldn’t remember, it was big Dean the got it, probably before the age-play, little Dean didn’t really think about things big Dean would. He couldn’t remember much of his older self, he spent all his time in his head-space that it was rare for him to be big Dean.  
“Well thank you baby, I love it, I can use it when I go back to uni” Sam got up and kissed Deans forehead.  
“Your welcome Daddy” Dean just shrugged going back to his pie.  
Sam and Castiel laughed at their boy.

After playing with his Daddies for a few hours, Castiel decided it was time for Deans nap. Sitting in his Daddy’s lap Dean cuddled up into Sam’s shirt yawning into his shoulder.  
"Thank you for making my birthday special baby, I loved everything today” Sam said rubbing his boys back.  
“Love you Daddy” Dean hugged his Daddy tightly.  
“Love yo too Dean” letting his boy go, Sam watched as Castiel walked with Dean down the hall to Dean’s room.   
“Dean do you need to go potty honey” Castiel asked pulling back Deans bed covers.   
“No Papa, I’m okay” he said taking off his shorts, climbing into bed, Dean feels Castiel check his pull up finding it dry.   
“Okay baby, if your sure, you have a good nap, we’ll see you in a little while” Castiel pulled the covers over his boy, placing a kiss on his forehead before turning on the night lap.  
“Papa?”  
“Yes Dean”   
“Can I still have cake when I wake up” giving puppy head knowing Castiel could see him in the dark.  
“Yes baby, you can have cake when you wake up, but know you have to sleep okay”   
“Okay Papa………..Papa?”  
“Yes Dean!”   
“Love you Papa”  
“Love you too my bumblebee”   
Closing the door, Castiel smirked before going back to the living room.   
As his walks in he finds Sam lay out of the sofa playing with his new laptop. Walking up next to him, Castiel takes the laptop off Sam’s lap and replaces himself in its stop.   
“Is Dean asleep?” Sam asked pulled Castiel’s chest down to lay on his.  
“Nearly, he still wasn’t cake” Castiel chuckles when he hears Sam’s scoff.   
Both men lay together for a while just enjoy the peace and being together. Sam stroked Castiel’s black hair as he dozes thinking how perfect the day has been.   
“Cassy?”  
“Hmm...”  
“So!!!….what did you get me for my birthday” Sam asked looking happy with himself for remembering.  
“You not getting it” Castiel groaned into Sam’s shirt.  
“What! Why?”   
“You told our baby my wings are yellow” Castiel grinned knowing Sam couldn’t see his face.  
“Your really going to hold that against me, on my birthday” Sam pouted to himself.  
Castiel lifted himself up to saddle Sam’s hips. Looking very serious he bends down and kisses Sam on the lips. “Well your just going to have to follow me and find out if I forgive you”  
Without saying another word Castiel get up off of Sam and walked down the hall to the master bedroom.   
Taking a moment Sam lingered, before realizing what Castiel was up to. Snickering to himself Sam jumps off sofa and follows Castiel, “Cassy wait for me”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this is only the second story I have ever written, but first fan one.


End file.
